


thicc thighs save lives

by mewtophia



Series: fe3h smut one shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Claude has thicc thighs pass it on, Creampie, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Ingrid Felix Hilda and Lysithea are at the end, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sylvain’s a good big bro, THICC THIGHS SAVE LIVES OK, cant believe dimitri’s dick has its own tag, i forgot abt her for a moment lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: Back then, he wouldn’t have paid any mind towards it. In fact, he hadn’t noticed anything about Claude’s figure back in the monastery days. Sure, he noticed that he curved his body a lot, but he just assumed that it helped calm himself before doing any activity. Though… he now can’t help but think impure thoughts. The way Claude’s body curves perfectly, making his… bum accentuated.~~Dimitri’s horny and has been thinking about Claude’s thicc thighs.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: fe3h smut one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	thicc thighs save lives

**Author's Note:**

> hey i sort of regret this but at the same time no HAHAHAHAHAH

Dimitri, by all means, is  _ not _ a perverted scoundrel. However, his mind tends to give him… unwanted thoughts. More specifically, unwanted thoughts towards Claude’s body.

Back then, he wouldn’t have paid any mind towards it. In fact, he hadn’t noticed anything about Claude’s figure back in the monastery days. Sure, he noticed that he curved his body a lot, but he just assumed that it helped calm himself before doing any activity. Though… he now can’t help but think impure thoughts. The way Claude’s body curves perfectly, making his… bum accentuated.

Recently, he noticed that his eyes have been travelling the archer a lot more than intended. Sure, he agreed that Claude was attractive, but it boggled him to know that nobody was talking about how his lower body held him on his wyvern. Under those pants, lies sweet,  _ succulent _ flesh of Claude’s thighs. Shameful of him to admit, but he couldn’t help it. He fantasizes of squeezing them tight until they bruise, the impossible softness of them, and  _ Goddess _ he feels so impure.

**====**

Talking to Sylvain about his sexual matters is… odd, to put it in simple terms. Sylvain, the everkind older brother-like figure that he is, agreed to listen. And just thinking about sharing his thoughts seems… everything was just “odd” in the simplest explanation possible.

“Now, just tell me everything. I can handle it.” Sylvain says, making his voice as gentle as possible. As much as a lot of them (namely him, Ingrid, and Felix) wouldn’t admit it, but talking to Sylvain like this was oddly relaxing, especially when he uses such a gentle voice whenever he’s hearing out his friends’ concerns.

(Mercedes would often mention that Sylvain would make a very good father, and he’d have to agree.)

“I-I… uhm…” he nervously starts, shifting in his seat as he thumbles with his thumbs. “I-I’ve been… thinking about Claude. M-More specifically… h-his uhm… h-his thighs…” he (painfully) admitted, and Sylvain nods, signaling him to continue. “He… uhm… I-I can’t help but think… impure thoughts… Sylvain, I-I don’t know what to do! I just- how do I…” he trails off, and Sylvain purses his lips. “Have you ever considered sex?” Sylvain asks, and Dimitri sputters.

“ **Sylvain!** I can’t just- how?!” Dimitri tries not to shout, and he’s half successful. Sylvain chuckles, and he gives Dimitri’s head a little pat, despite now being shorter than him.

“Relax, bud. I’ll just arrange some things between you and your little doe—“

“Please don’t call him that.”

“Whatever, anyways. I’ll just make an arrangement for you two, got it? I’m just going to have to ask you to buy your own supplies.”

Dimitri gulps, and he looks at Sylvain, red in the face. “S-Supplies…?” Sylvain nods, and huffs a bit. “Yeah, like… I don’t know, sex toys if you’re feeling kinky? And oil, definitely oil, goddess knows what she was doing when giving you that di—“

“O-Okay, okay! I get it, I get it. I-I’ll… I’ll do it.”

_ Goddess, save their souls. _

**====**

“Wow, I knew you were shy about these things but…  _ wow _ .” Claude says, both shock and excitement in his tone. Dimitri was told that Sylvain told the other that he was interested, and to simply put, basically told Claude that he wanted sex.

“I-I didn’t mean for this to be… u-uhm… like this. I was hoping to properly court you, b-but—” he tried to explain, but he was simply cut off by Claude’s  _ soft lips _ . Goddess, even his lips were soft, though he should’ve expected it, and it made him… hard. “No worries, Your Kingliness. I have no problem with this,” he admits, licking his lips and giving Dimitri one more kiss while feeling up his hardened cock, “been interested for a while myself, actually.”

Dimitri, sitting on the side of the bed, takes in hot breaths as he watches Claude get down on his knees, undoing his pants to reveal his cock, and he couldn’t help but see Claude’s mouth water at the sheer size. “Well, bigger than I expected.” Claude says, giving it some light strokes making Dimitri groan a bit. “You’re giving me a challenge, aren’t you?” He chuckles, and starts licking at the tip. Dimitri’s eyes widen as he watches Claude’s mouth take in his… his size, soft lips take in more as his dick is engulfed in hot wetness. Trying to quiet down his moans is getting more difficult when he feels that he’s about to climax at this moment, wanting to just thrust into Claude’s throat until it goes raw. However, he gently grabs Claude’s head and pulls him off of his cock, the archer looking up at him with a smirk on his face.

“Were you about to come?” He asks, and Dimitri slowly nods before they readjust their position. Dimitri lays the bed as Claude grabs the oil that he bought, lathering his cock in it with some extra more for measure. When he stops, he hovers himself on top of it with the tip touching his entrance, making both of them shiver. “I’m going to ride you, okay? So, stay still. Tell me to stop when it starts… you know, hurting.” Dimitri nods, and Claude sinks down and  _ oh goddess, it’s so hot _ .

Dimitri gives in and moans to the sensation. Claude meanwhile, whines as he adjusts to the size, realizing that  _ there’s still a bit not inside _ . Giving himself time to adjust, he finally takes in the last bit of Dimitri’s cock, and Dimitri’s head just mentally explodes. He always speculated that Claude’s butt and thighs were soft, but (heh) feeling them now, he never knew they would be  _ this _ soft.

_ If I was dead, this might as well be heaven. _

“Sorry for the cliche,” Claude says, interrupting his thoughts, “but gods, you’re  _ so _ big.” He makes another small whine as he thrusts his hips up, Dimitri’s hands holding on to the archer’s soft thighs. Claude, with a smirk on his face, slams his hips back down on Dimitri’s cock, and they both moan from the sensation. Slowly and steadily, Claude finds a rhythm, and they both pleasure themselves from the sensation. Dimitri’s grip on his thighs are gentle as he allows Claude to control the pace, the latter making it fast, but not inhumanely fast. He sits up and nips on the skin of Claude’s neck, and he hears Claude giggle. “Y-You like my skin… th-that- aahhh, that much?” He asks, his hips slamming onto Dimitri’s cock at a rapid pace.

Dimitri simply gives Claude a hot kiss, letting his tongue explore his mouth, pulling away seconds later. “You’re very soft,” he whispers softly into Claude’s neck, loud enough for him to hear. Claude tries to chuckle, but it’s replaced with a whine as he wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck. “G-Going to- ah, going to…” he barely manages to finish his sentence before Dimitri gets the idea, giving Claude another kiss and thrusting his hips upwards in order to help bring Claude to completion.

_ Hot _ , was what they both thought of in their minds as Dimitri filled the other with warmth, the latter spurting out ribbons of semen onto Dimitri’s stomach. The room filled with pants as Claude tried to get off, however, felt that Dimitri was still hard even after he had ridden him mere seconds ago. “You… ah, you want to go again?” He asks, and Dimitri’s eyes widened. “B-But… you…” Dimitri tries to speak, but Claude smiles and gives him a small peck on the lips. “Oh, I’m tired already. My legs feel like jelly, so you’re going to have to do all the work for this one.” He explains, and Dimitri nods a few minutes later, making them change their positions so that Claude was head down and ass up on the bed while still full.

Dimitri had different plans, shocking Claude. He gives Claude sweet kisses, until he reaches his chest. There, he experiments with the sensitive nubs of flesh, taking both nipples and toying with them with his fingers. It made Claude moan and whine, using his hands to attempt to cover his mouth. However, he was stopped by Dimitri’s hand, which pinned both of his wrists on top of his head, those blue eyes looking at him as he let go of a nipple he was playing with. “No,” Dimitri says, letting go of the other nub of flesh and moving to give Claude hickeys around the neck, giving Claude no way to cover his mouth from his noises, “let me hear you.”

_ Well, shit. He’s doomed. _

He suddenly feels movement from underneath, and he whines for more of that sensation. Dimitri, taking notice, starts thrusting in and out of him. Hot breaths and skin slapping can be heard once more in the room, Claude’s legs feeling even more jelly. “You’re so soft,” Dimitri breathes out, giving Claude sloppy kisses, “do you know what you do to me? I… I can’t help it, you make me want to—“ he cuts himself off as he grunts, his hands let go of his wrists and start fondling his ass and  _ oh. _

_ Now he knows why. _

Claude, with what little snark he had left in him, spoke up. “You like my thighs and ass? I’ve- ahhh- I’ve been told that they’re soft.” He says, and Dimitri fucking  _ growls _ . To be perfectly honest, while has been told that they were soft, they weren’t from any sexual relations at all. Rather, they were from moments like Hilda trying to measure for his size or Lysithea commenting how soft they looked, only to compare them with her own soft hands. From then on, he started to hide them, but he never knew that Dimitri…

Well, he should start using tight fitting pants, then.

His train of thought was cut off from a sudden hard thrust, and he wails, tears starting to spill from the pleasure. Dimitri, finding pride in it, kisses his tears away as he brings both of them closer and closer to completion again. It came quickly, semen sputtered from his own cock as he feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth agape as he feels the warmth filling him once again. Dimitri, panting from exhaustion, slowly pulls out of Claude, watching as loads of semen drips. He gives his thighs and ass soft kisses before heading to give Claude more kisses, who was too tired to fully kiss back. Dimitri, the gentleman that he is, heads to grab a rug and fill up the bath. Wiping Claude and the bed clean, making sure to not bring the former any harm.

“Are you okay?” Dimitri asks, and Claude attempts to roll onto his back, but to no avail as he winced from the movement. “I’m not moving for a while.” Claude says, and Dimitri frowns. “I… have I been too rough?” He asks, his voice filled with concern. Claude shakes his head and smiles, lazily booping Dimitri’s nose. “Nah. You made my first worth it.” He slips out, and Dimitri’s face freezes. “I… that was your first? Oh no… I should’ve been gentler, I’m so sorry—“

“Hey, hey. It’s fine,” Claude reassures, finding the energy to at least support his upper body initiate a kiss, Dimitri kissing back, “it wasn’t like I was against it, anyways.” He says, and it takes a while, but Dimitri nods and gives Claude a quick kiss. “I… I just hope... you'd stay? Maybe, even…” he flushes, and Claude laughs. “I think you’re supposed to ask me out before sex, but this is fine too.” He says, and Dimitri smiles. Carefully, he carries Claude and they both head to the bath, full and ready.

“You know, if you like my thighs so much, you could always thighfuck me.” Claude says, and he feels Dimitri trying not to drop him from shock.

**====**

The next day, Claude limped and wobbled to every meeting he had. Wincing every time he sat, but smoothly covered it with a smile. Dimitri, however, wasn’t able to look at anyone for a while. Sylvain, who was talking to Ingrid and Felix beforehand, placed his hand on Claude’s shoulder, and gave him a look. “Good luck, you’ll need it.” He said, receiving confused looks from both Claude, and his two other friends. 

And Hilda, the everloving friend that she is, gave Claude a cake to congratulate him. He did tried to offer Lysithea some cake, but he guesses that cake with the saying “Congrats on the sex” is quite a turn off.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys actually managed to make dimitri’s royally massive cock??? the royal blaiddyd dong??? a tag??? i’m both impressed and scared????


End file.
